


But must I confess how I liked him?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Solo per te, Decimo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But must I confess how I liked him?

**Author's Note:**

> Please to be excusing the fail!Italian.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 15, 2008.

Since he can never say the words (the world of the mafia game is not friendly to the sort of love he has), Gokudera Hayato’s confession comes in the form of a public declaration of his loyalty before the whole congregation. It was the longest walk of his life, crossing the dining hall to where the newly inducted Vongola Decimo sat, haloed by the lights of the room, bolstered by the praise and support of the underworld.

 

There is a trace of surprise in those eyes as he bends to one knee and lifts that hand up, pressing the ring to his lips for a few more seconds than necessary, in order to better meet that gaze. He wonders why his boss looks like that – how could he have expected anything less of his Guardian, his personal storm? All that he does, he does for him. He would stop his own breathing at his word.

 

He lets Tsuna know this, as he finally lifts himself to his feet, bends forward again, to kiss both cheeks, steps away with a smile.

 

 _“Solo per te, Decimo.”_

 _Fino alla morte non ce separi._

 

It used to hurt Gokudera, the fact that Tsuna will never really know. Smiling, however, can be the greatest sort of self-defense. He learned that from his leader.


End file.
